The Joker VS Jeff the Killer
The Joker VS Jeff the Killer 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''DC VS Creepypasta! These two insane, psychopathic, formerly normal tragic killers shall duel in the second DBX of Halloween! (Yes, I know it's not Halloween yet, but whatever) Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Gotham City (Why not?) The Batmobile drove down the roads of Gotham City. Raindrops pelted the car non-stop as thunder rumbled and the car drove. Batman narrowed his eyes in determination. He would find the killer responsible for the latest murders in Gotham and make him pay for killing Gotham's inhabitants for sport. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Batman caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure. Batman stopped the Batmobile, and the cover over the car was lifted, as he walked out of the vehicle and revealed his figure to the world. As soon as he had the man in his sights, he grimaced. Anyone would have had the same reaction as Batman. And for good reason. The man's face was horrendous to look at. It was extremely pale in color and his eyes were rimmed black. His clothing consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans with a white hooded sweatshirt. But none of these traits could compare to his mouth. Dear God, his mouth. His lips were a deep shade of red, and he had a long, permanent smile that had been carved into his face. This man was very similar to another villain that Batman knew, his arch=nemesis (I think you know who) But that wasn't on his mind right now. What mattered was stopping Jeff the Killer '''in his tracks. Jeff prepared his knife and said it. A simple phrase, but said in a way only a madman would speak. "Go to sleep." It was official, Gotham now had ''another ''criminal that was completely insane. He was ready to beat up this crazed psychopath, when- '''BANG! He was shoot in the head from behind, and he collapsed, lifeless. Jeff looked up to see who had suddenly ended the life of the Dark Knight. It was a man who stood at six feet tall, had green hair and red lips, and a white-colored face just like Jeff had. But what really caught Jeff's attention was his smile. It was a mix of vehement sadism and coated in earnest and joyful insanity. It was unmistakably, undeniably, unquestionably, the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker. The two psychopaths observed their similar appearances until Jeff's eyes creased with anger (Which made him look like he grinning evilly) and he prepared his knife again. "He was supposed to be mine! Now you will go to sleep with him!" He yelled. Joker only laughed in response. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know he was supposed to be yours! Here, I'll give you this to make it up to you: DEATH!" HERE WE GOOO! Joker starting firing his gun again, but Jeff dodged the bullets while running up to him and stabbed him in the gut. Joker pulled out a crowbar and struck Jeff three time, the third time knocking him away. Joker ran toward him, crowbar ready, but Jeff kicked him back and punched him in the chest before preparing to stab him again. However, Joker dodged the knife and whacked Jeff's back with the crowbar. Jeff turned around and swung the knife, slicing Joker's chest. Jeff tackled Joker to the ground and raised the knife to stab him through the face, but Joker brought up the crowbar, defending himself. He pushed Jeff off of him with his feet and rose to his full height, ready to battle once more. But he wasn't ready for Jeff throwing his knife at him. The knife pierced his intestine, making him drop the crowbar. Jeff ran up to Joker and punched him multiple times until Joker kneed Jeff in the stomach. He then punched him in the face hard enough to knock him flat onto his back. As Jeff's nose bled, Joker pulled the knife out of his body and threw it at the downed Jeff. It pierced the veins in Jeff's wrist. Despite that, Jeff still got to his feet, blood flowing down his face from his nose. He gave Joker a glare before pulling the knife out of his wrist and preparing for round two. Joker ran toward Jeff and tried to knock him out with the crowbar, but Jeff ducked in time. Jeff kept ducking every time Joker tried to whack him with it until he got his chest and his gut. He then gave Jeff an uppercut that sent him flying into the air and onto the ground. Just as Jeff was on his knees, Joker placed Jeff onto the ground with his foot before pinning down his hands with his feet. He stomped on Jeff's face repeatedly while holding his other hand down. Joker repeated this process until Jeff stabbed Joker's leg, causing him to hop off of him. As Joker lay on the ground holding his bleeding leg, Jeff got up, walked up to Joker and stabbed him in the back. He then pulled Joker to his feet by the hair and stabbed him in the side, piercing his intestines again. He then slashed Joker's leg before stepping back and preparing to finish this fight. Suddenly, Joker shot Jeff in the stomach. As Jeff covered the wound on his belly, Joker ran up to him and whacked him right in the face with the crowbar, obliterating his nose and cracking the front of his skull. Joker then slammed the crowbar onto Jeff's groin, destroying his testicles and gravely injuring Jeff. He then whacked Jeff on the gut with the crowbar before sticking it into the hole in Jeff's abdomen, stabbing his intestines. He pulled out the crowbar, which was now covered in blood, pus and excrement, and stabbed the guts again and again and again. He then poured gasoline all over Jeff's downed body. Instantly, flashbacks exploded in Jeff's mind, of his disfigurement back at the birthday party he and family had been invited too. This really ''triggered his bad side. With a roar of rage, Jeff got up and knocked the gasoline out of Joker's hand and mercilessly pummeled him with his fists until Joker fell onto his back. He had gone full Luke Skywalker by this point. He got on top of the downed Joker and slammed his fists on him at a fast speed. After he stopped, he walked over to his knife, which he had dropped moments ago, picked it up and turned to face Joker. He slowly walked over to finish him off. He got onto his knees, raised the knife... And Joker suddenly threw a bomb at Jeff's face. The bomb exploded, emitting a green gas. Joker had used his deadliest weapon of all: The Joker Venom. Jeff began to laugh manically as the Joker Venom did it's work. Jeff fell to the ground, unable to stop cackling, and soon, he had laughed himself to death. Joker got up and lit a match. "You're fired." And with that, he threw the match at Jeff, who was still covered in gasoline, and he went up in flames immediately. The flames licked away at his flesh, until the muscles were burned and the bones were exposed. The organs didn't stand a chance either, save for his brain because it was in his skull. Joker then looked at the Batmobile and grinned at it. ----The latest newspapers now read "'UNKNOWN KILLER STOPPED, BUT BATMAN DIES WITH HIM'''". While Gotham was relieved that Jeff was gone, they were greatly devastated by the death of their protector. Without the Caped Crusader, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Bane, Mr. Freeze, etc would now be able to spread chaos through the city unchecked. No-one would stop them. (Unless there was janitors in Killer Croc's case) What was even scarier was the fact that Joker was the one who killed Batman. Considering that he was one of the criminals of Gotham City, what would he do alongside the other criminals? Gotham knew the acts of the other criminals would be bad, but they didn't even want to imagine what Joker would be like. Their question would soon be answered. The Batmobile drove down the road...but only did it have a different look, but a lethal cannon up top that was firing missiles everywhere. And driving it was the cackling Joker. As if murdering his arch-nemesis wasn't bad enough, he decided to make the Batmobile into his own image, and it was now the Jokermobile. The missiles struck cars, buildings and people unfortunate enough to be in range, Joker laughing all the while. He had really given Gotham a bad day. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS! IS! THE! BEST! DAY! EVEEEEEEER!" For him, it was the best day ever, but for Gotham, needless to say, it. Was. The worst. Nothing would come close. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Creepypastas' themed DBXs Category:'DC VS Creepypastas' themed DBXs Category:'Complete Monster VS Tragic Villain' themed DBXs